


The Door

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D'awwww, Sort of? - Freeform, Spoilers, but seriously, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a horrible, horrible fic.  If i were you, I wouldn't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxinMotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxinMotion/gifts).



‘We’ve got a problem,’ Bobby had come into the room holding a book.

 

Sam looked up. ‘Yeah, tell me about it. A door to hell was opened, I was dead, and Dean has a year before some demon comes and takes him away.’

 

‘We’ve got a bigger problem. Wake your brother up.’

 

‘Dean. Dean. Dean!’

 

‘Huh? What?’ Dean jolted awake, nearly falling off the living room couch where he had been sleeping.

 

‘So while you clownheads were moping,’ he indicated Sam, ‘and sleeping’ he indicated Dean, ‘I was researching some of the lore on that door to Hell.’

 

‘And….?’

 

‘Samuel Colt made a deal with Michael and sealed that door with blood. The only way to open it, is with the same kind of blood.’

 

‘Michael? Who’s Michael?’

 

‘As in the Archangel Michael.’

 

‘Oh. So it can only be opened with Archangel blood?’ Sam was attempting to understand.

 

'That’s right.’

 

‘So an Archangel opened a door to hell.’

 

‘Guilty as charged.’

 

The three Hunters turned to find the Custodian standing there.

 

‘How are you alive? We killed you? You were dead.’ Dean was furious.

 

‘Oh, I would’ve died, had I been an actual Trickster. But I’m not.’

 

‘Who are you?’

 

‘Gabriel, Archangel, nice to meet you.’ He held out his hand. No one moved to take it.

 

‘You opened the door to Hell?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

‘Why would you do that?’

 

‘I missed my big brother.’  


 

_{fin}_


End file.
